to love to hurt, my demon miko
by escapist04
Summary: AU Scarred by a past love Kagome transfers to Sango's school but Kagome doesn't know is that the demons want something from her. Something her ex love is coming after her for. inukag? possible lemon later.
1. pain

Prologue  
  
'This isn't supposed to happen. He loved me. He LOVED me. Someone who loves someone isn't supposed to do this!' The girl struggled to erase the painful image of her ex-boyfriend-as of a couple hours ago- as he hurt her in a way she thought no one could. Tears welled up as she walked the stairs of her apartment. Through the door, into her living room and to the balcony of her 15th floor, the girl slowly climbed on to the ledge. 'What can I do now? I can't go back to him. Not after what he did.' Slowly she leaned towards the edge as she watched the full moon come slowly forward. 'Why?' The girl's black hair shone in the planet's light. Her figure was still as the world around her slept. Her eyes held the pretty jewel as she leaned closer to the edge. 'Why?' Within a second she jumped off the ledge almost as if to reach the silver jewel. For a few seconds she moved closer, as if to catch the precious jewel, yet unsurprised she began to fall. Her raven hair followed her descending figure until she landed swiftly upon the building next to her own 20 feet away. 'I want to change. I don't want to be me anymore. I want to be normal.' The girl once again made another jump as she fell once again to the embracing shadows. 'If I'm normal, no one will do that to me again. No one will hurt me again. If I don't care I won't be sad.' As she contemplated her new life the girl didn't bother to notice the pain caused by her two arms and right shoulder bleeding. 'If I don't love I won't hurt.' 


	2. new life

Chapter 1: new life  
  
Imouto-chan  
  
Kagome wondered through the hallways of her new high school. 'This shitty place is supposed to be a school?' A couple passed by her, chatting when the boy gave the girl a gift. The girl, whose short black hair was held up by a headband, squealed in delight.  
  
"I want you to have this." he whispered.  
  
Kagome pushed the voice to the back of her mind as she quietly passed this sugar-coated scene. Going down the stairs to the left and down another hall Kagome finally found her new locker. Luckily hers didn't look as banged up as the others. Opening it up, she found a lot of the papers that the previous owner had left behind. "Fucking pig." Turning around Kagome found the garbage bin and dragged it beside her locker. Quickly she dumped everything into the plastic container. Before she turned away, having dumped the papers her eye caught a note taped on one of the ledges.  
  
'Come to the dance' his writing was always so neat. 'Call me Love-  
  
Her hands slowly came up to touch the note, almost afraid of being burned. Unfolding it she read:  
  
Fuck off!  
  
What a wonderful welcome.  
  
Throwing it along with its companions, Kagome kicked the bin to the aside as she set up her new locker. Seeing the bin was becoming a nuisance, the girl donkey-kicked the plastic bin to the corner.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder to see a boy with white hair tied up with a black baseball hat on top. He wore the uniform shirt unbuttoned with a black shirt underneath. The black pants seemed baggier than the other boys had them. 'This boy could be.'  
  
"Oi bitch what's your problem?!  
  
'A total ASSHOLE.'  
  
Kagome gracefully stood up. Her hands planted on her hips as the gray-blue eyes stared right into his golden ones, "It's your fault for running into a trash can. I can't be blamed for whatever happens to a damn idiot."  
  
"An idiot? You're the one who kicked the trash can to me!" His golden eyes flashed.  
  
"Yes and did you see how fast it went? I think it broke 5!" Kagome couldn't believe this guy. What a jerk! Why was he getting so upset over a trash can?  
  
"Bitch it doesn't matter! The fact is that it's your fault it hit me!"  
  
"Fuck off. You shouldn't even be here-" Kagome noticed no one was even here. What was weirder was that this guy was sending off a weird vibe. The angrier he got the bigger it grew.  
  
"So I'm not allowed near my own locker wench?!" Inuyasha pointed to his locker which was across the girl's. 'This girl isn't normal. Her aura.isn't human.'  
  
"Hey! The name's Kagome!" Kagome's voice seemed to break him out of his concentration.  
  
"Like I care!" She was different. That was a fact she had an aura that was pure but at the same time like his, demon.  
  
"Kagome!" the two turned to see a girl with a high ponytail looking back at them.  
  
"Sango." With a final glare Kagome slammed her locker closed and walked towards Sango.  
  
"Yo Kag you need to get your schedule before the bell rings."  
  
"Don't worry, we still have time." Kagome took a glance over her shoulder before she turned the corner. He's still looking.  
  
Silently Sango looked at her friend. She was actually acting like her old self even if it was just for a minute. Kagome had gotten more cut off the last few month's. Agreeing to come to Sango's school was enough to convince the girl that something was wrong. Kagome had always loved her old school and she was even happier when she had that boyfriend. She wasn't the same girl from 2 months ago. 'It must have hurt Kagome.' Sango turned back to where Inuyasha stood. 'God please don't let him have noticed.'  
  
'Shit, it opened again.' Kagome looked to the arm that held a gash that went across her top arm. 'This cut won't close. Even after all this time.' Her other wounds had healed and thanks to a recipe, they left scars that were barely noticeable. Yet now matter what she tried this one wouldn't heal. 'This wound that he made.'  
  
This story is going to get darker so please don't be mad at me. I'll try to make it short but I really only do stories with reviews. I could use some constructive criticism. R+R=updates. 


	3. Kikyou

Chapter 2: Kikyou  
  
'Period 1 is over..there.I think' passing through the crowd of students was hard enough. Having no idea of where you're going is hell. Even though she had been there long enough to get accustomed to the schedule she couldn't shake of the feeling of going to her old school and using her old schedule. Once she thought she was in her old school and went in the middle of a math class. 'Ugh! Stupid me!' Kagome punched a locker beside her as she remembered that experience. All the students thought she was crazy when she called the teacher by another name.  
  
'Finally' Kagome thought as she opened the door to her science class. Going to the back left she sat down and took her notes out. The last night was sleepless trying to catch up on her homework. The rest of the two hour sleep was on thinking of the new people she met. Well not really met, more like saw. It was amazing how many youkai went to this school! She had met one that automatically called her his woman. This school was definitely a special one. The door suddenly opened and a girl with straight long black hair and dark brown eyes came in. She was surrounded by a dangerous beauty that no one could deny. Kagome always waited for her to come in. it was a sight to see the class hush as the teen walked to her seat and glared at the people who dare stare at her. Miko. Everybody magical knew it. She wouldn't try to hide it; she almost dared the youkai to try to annoy her. She truly was something powerful. Something that Kagome envied. To stand up like that and not get beat down. Without a warning the miko turned to stare right at Kagome. 'Shit'. What was surprising Kagome was that, she wasn't looking down as usual. 'Maybe it's the coffee or the two hour sleep.' Kikyou seemed to be rather pissed off with Kagome's staring and was refusing to back away from the staring contest. Kagome really was just too tired to bother. Wanting to quit this, Kikyou threw a little orb of energy towards the girl. Without thinking Kagome blocked the orb with a small reflective spell she learned a while back. Almost 15 of the 38 students automatically stopped what they were doing and stared at the two. Kagome almost wanted to slap her head out of stupidity. 'Idiot, now they know you're not normal. Why didn't I just let it hit me? All it would have done was give me a small zap. Throughout the internal argument Kagome never let her eyes wander from the miko's. The brown eyes at first were surprised to see the reflection spell and the girl's reaction to it. This could be to her advantage. 'Oh no,' Kagome held her breath as Kikyou made another energy orb, only this one was blue. A blue orb meant one thing: pain, and lots of it. All the youkai were now watching this intense staring contest, and frankly Kagome just didn't want the attention. Just as Kikyou was finishing the orb a door closed signaling the teacher's presence. "Alright everyone, get out your homework and let's review. Where there any questions from last night's assignment?" seeing that no one was answering the teacher decided to go to his next event. "Well since you all understand what we've been going through next class we will be doing experiments from our assignments but to do this we need to partner up. Now since Higurashi-san, and Nanashi-san were getting along so well before class started I'll begin with them." Kagome's eyes flashed open, turning her eyes to once again lock with those with the miko.  
  
'What a happy fun day this is turning out to be.'  
  
The class stood still as the two girls waited for the other to come up and walk to the others seat. Neither one wanted to seem like the weaker one so the two just sat in their seats and continued their staring contest. "Will this continue for the rest of the period ladies?" the teacher spoke, "fine then. Nanashi-san move towards Higurashi-san's table. Now Takashi-san you sit beside Yamazaki-san.." Kikyou slowly stood up and walked towards Kagome's table and sat down looking ahead to avoid eye-contact from Kagome. When the teacher had finally finished partnering up everyone he stood to the front of the class "Now that I have your attention the assignment you must complete is-" Kagome took down the notes and requirements she needed for the project but soon towards the end of the period her eyes began to drift. "This isn't over bitch."  
  
**** She was dreaming. She had to be. She was in the school field. Alone. But she couldn't be any more calmer; the day was just too beautiful to be sad. She could see herself in a window with her eyes closed as the teacher droned on and on. She could see Kikyou beside her looking out the corner of her eye once in a while to look at her bored form. Suddenly a noise to the side revealed someone walking towards her. She turned her head to see too girls walking near her. She stood in their way and she expected them to notice her but they ignored her and walked right through her. 'Wait a minute. That's not right' Kagome ran in front of them and again they walked right through her never knowing she was there. All of a sudden Kagome realized something: no one could see her. 'I know I should be panicking but hey it's a dream right' She turned then just to see a boy coming hoping the fence and entering the field. Inuyasha. 'What's he doing in my dream?' She watched as he looked for anyone not looking in her direction and began to make a walk towards the building.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
The said girl turned to see who called her when she came face to face with a shadow nothing. She turned again and nothing moved except for Inuyasha slowly reaching the building.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
The voice was familiar. 'I know this voice. I know this person.' Suddenly her cut opened. 'Oh no.' two arms enwrapped her as she lay against his chest.  
  
The figure held her too close for Kagome's comfort and she tried in futile attempts move away. The figure just chuckled and closed in on her ear and said "I said I'd find you and I'll keep that promise." He then moved her and gave her a crashing kiss that made Kagome yelp in pain. 'No...not again.' The figure then showed a smile and began to vanish, leaving Kagome to fall to her knees with tears.  
  
She felt someone come closer, thinking it was him again she got angry. 'I won't let him make me cry anymore!' With her fist out she stood up and swung as hard as she could. Her fist was stopped by Inuyasha. 'Oh shit.'  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Kagome couldn't answer. Not because she was afraid but because she herself didn't know why. She saw him look at her bleeding and back at her face for an explanation. He looked at it strangely and seemed to sniff the air. He looked at her weirdly. 'What's going on here?' He said something but she couldn't hear him from the wind. She strained again to hear what he said.  
  
"This isn't over bitch"  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open as she turned towards the source of the comment. Kikyou kept her eyes straight to the front of the class as she continued her threat. "You've haven't won and don't even think you have a chance against me. You're too weak, too stupid, too inferior." As she finished a small smirk appeared from the small edges of lips. Kagome just stared outside the window next to her as she responded, "As you said, this isn't over." With that the bell rang and Kagome went to her locker to meet up with Sango. Kikyou just watched as the girl walked away without looking back. 'Stupid girl. She can't beat me.she won't.' Slowly her hands moved up to hold a necklace with a small pink ball connected to it. 'She can't take what's already mine.'  
  
'That dream was too weird'  
  
*****  
"Let's sit over there Kagome," Sango pointed towards the tree near the field. The day had turned out to be scorching hot and Sango was looking forward to getting some shade. It had been about five days since her friend's incident with Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't gotten any better. The two girls collapsed under on the only decent looking patch of grass in the whole field. Each gave a deep sigh. The shade was perfect. The two sat there looking at passing students. Kagome kept her head facing the sky as she sat. The silence was interrupted by Kagome speaking. "So this Inuyasha is a hanyou." Sango immediately faced Kagome. The grey eyed girl kept looking above, "yeah," Sango replied, "He is. How did you find out?"  
  
"You're not the only one who studied during your dad's classes." Both laughed remembering Kagome falling asleep during Sango's dad's lectures. "Any bad ones here?" Kagome bit into her apple and looked down towards the figures in the distance. "A lot of them. But the problem is the good ones are the assholes and the nice ones are the greatest people you'll ever know." Kagome looked around students trying to find any innocent-looking ones. Along the time she was here she noticed almost 2/3 of the school were demons, kitsune or other magical being in disguise. "It's a wonder you're still alive here Sango. Them knowing you're a youkai exterminator and-" Kagome was interrupted by a hand covering her mouth. "I hope you remember that nobody knows I'm a youkai exterminator and if you still want a friend during 4th period I hope you keep that to yourself." "HAHAHA! Knowing this Sango, what exterminator in their right mind would come to a school like this?!" A small grin came from the girls. It was true, but her father couldn't afford a better school and she had been kicked of the rest. "Yeah well, youkai aren't the only problems." Sango took the apple from Kagome and bit into it herself mumbling 'you ate my apple' "Oh? Is there something worse than youkai?" "Actually it's more annoying and dangerous than youkai." "And what creature would that be?" "Why, hello ladies!" a figure called coming towards them. "A creature named Miroku"  
  
A/N: You don't need to read this one. I just feel like writing it. I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted. In fact I actually wanted to delete this story. But I didn't because I myself like this story. I don't really need any reviews anymore. I just want to finish this story. I apologize greatly to those who wanted a soon update and i promise I'll make more time to update sooner. Thank you.  
  
p.s the author's notes next time will include only issues concerning the story and plot itself. 


	4. a baseball game

Chapter 3: baseball game  
  
The day wasn't turning out how Kagome expected. It was half amusing but freaky to. First it was meeting Kikyo, then the weird dream, the introducing of Miroku was very amusing but freaky at how perverted he is and how hard Sango could punch. Now Sango, Kagome and Kikyo were in the same gym class for the last period and frankly Kagome wanted this to end.  
  
She never noticed Kikyo in her class and she wish she still hadn't. Talk about being competitive. Every game had turned into a competition.  
  
'I can't take much more of this'  
  
"It seems you and Kikyo have gotten off on the worst foot possible." Sango joked as the class was called outside. Kagome could only give a faint growl to respond to Sango's comment. Sango could see that Kagome was exhausted, probably from so many races with Kikyo and vault jumps. It bothered her that her best friend was making enemies with a dangerous girl like Kikyo "You should be careful with Kikyo. She can be deadly if you piss her off too much. What makes her so dangerous is not that she's just a powerful miko but that she knows it." Sango finished looking to receive a comment from the girl beside her. Kagome merely looked ahead of her. "She's not the only miko here but I'll take it easy with her. I'm not that stupid to go against someone I'm not ready for." Kagome said. "And besides she'd probably kill me any chance she'd get." The two girls chuckled a bit knowing hat with Kikyo it was probably true. The two walked closer to the group as the teacher began to talk. "Last thing we need is you getting killed in gym" chuckled Sango.  
  
"Alright girls today we're going to start playing baseball. Nanashi- san will start as pitcher for Team A ."  
  
Oh crud.  
  
To Kagome's great luck she was put in team B and was up to bat. Yes sometimes Kagome wished to express her love for this life with a simple word starting with the wonderful letter F. Kagome thought of this word as she picked out a bat from a variety of broken ones, unknowing that someone came up towards her. Kagome only noticed Kikyo beside her a second later. When Kikyo smiled it didn't mean something good was going to happen. Kikyo merely picked up a glove. "Let's hope you don't end up in the nurse's after this girl." Said Kikyo.  
  
Kagome was thinking of another wonderful little word now starting with B but she just took a bat and walked out letting Kikyo hear "Just try and strike me out."  
  
"Take me out to the ball game."  
  
Kagome sang quietly to relieve some nervousness from her as she step up to base.  
  
"Take me out to the crowd."  
  
The girl looked around just to remember this place before something ugly happens and she can't remember how to get to her locker.  
  
The sun was bright and moving to the center of her vision. 'It's going to be hard to see the ball' she thought. She adjusted her position and helmet. She had a feeling she would need it. The teacher called for the game to begin and Kikyo wasted no time. With inhuman strength the pitcher whipped the ball to the catcher (I don't know the name of this player) before Kagome could gasp.  
  
"Strike one!"  
  
'Okay this is going to be tougher than I thought.' She turned to see Sango in the field with her mouth open in shock. The poor girl who received the ball still hadn't recovered from the force and speed panting on the ground. "Alright Kikyo-san!" Her human teammates, except for Sango, began to cheer for her. When the ball was finally returned to her Kikyo took the smallest pause and again whipped the ball at a break neck speed. The result however was different. With reflexes faster than one knew Kagome returned the force and sent the ball flying.right over the foul line.  
  
"Foul ball! Strike two!"  
  
Sango's mouth stretched further than before at fast Kagome had hit it. No doubt the youkai now thought she was different. But more importantly Kikyo must be pissed! Sure enough unknown to the untrained eye, Kikyo's aura started to glow purple. She seemed to be looking at Kagome's smirk. This did not bode well. Kikyo's attention seemed to be drawn behind her suddenly. Kagome looked in the same direction and noticed a figure sitting on the school gates. Inuyasha. Kikyo looked upon the figure for a few second more to then turn to her target.  
  
'Does he want me to fail?' Thought Kagome.  
  
Kikyo bent down and stood up to throw the ball.  
  
'Is he waiting for it?'  
  
Kikyo threw the ball that now glowed purple towards Kagome.  
  
'I'll prove you wrong!'  
  
CRACK!  
  
The ball flew straight pass Kikyo's stunned face barely missing her and headed straight behind her, straight for Inuyasha. The hanyou barely had time to dodge the blue glowing ball that implanted itself in the tree behind him.  
  
"Damn wench."  
  
At Kagome's side everyone was in a stunned silence. Sango's face mouth was big enough to catch something as big a small bird. The youkai too were silent. Kagome dropped the bat.  
  
'I didn't know..'  
  
A wind danced passed across the students until a cheer interrupted it.  
  
'.that I could do that anymore'  
  
"Way to go Kagome-chan!" Kouga threw his arm up trying to end this tension.  
  
The girl finally jogged to the first, second, third and finally home plate. The people had ended their silence and were now cheering. This game was proving to be different from the other ones.  
  
Bottom of the ninth, 2 outs 'Gods this sounds so used' thought Kagome on second plate. School had ended but the game wore on. Many of the students had decided to watch the outcome. Miaka-chan was on third and just had to make it to home and the game was theirs but if she was out then the game was over. Kikyo was near and probably didn't want that because if Miaka won, then Kagome won.  
  
The ball was hit and Miaka ran for it. Kagome followed towards Kikyo on third plate. Kikyo didn't seem to let Kagome have an easy task of touching the plate, so Kagome decided to give her friend a nudge to get out of the way. Just as she passed third the ball was thrown to Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo had scanned the event. Miaka had already hit home the game was lost but Kagome wasn't just yet. Not wasting time Kikyo ran after Kagome. The said girl shortly noticed she was being followed.  
  
"Crap!"  
  
The two raced for the end trying to reach their destination.  
  
'I'm not going to fail this time.'  
  
Something in Kagome seemed to awaken. The some of crowd cheered for Miaka's victory while others watched the other two who were coming. Kagome seemed to be having trouble and was slightly slowing down.  
  
'no.'  
  
Kikyo decided to get her down before she had a chance to slide home. The two both jump and fell surrounded by a wall of dust. Neither one noticing Kagome was already bleeding.  
  
As the dust settled it showed Kagome flat on her back, a hand touching the plate. Kikyo's legs were on top of Kagome and she had picked up a few scraps. The baseball lay beside her.  
  
Sango ran to help her friend. Quickly she took Kouga's jacket and wrapped it around Kagome before anyone could see the wounds. The crowd stayed behind the gates but still they cheered. Kikyo had hit fallen hard but Kagome took more. Quickly she reached around her neck and found that no jewel lay there.  
  
Kagome tried to sit up but it was hard enough trying to get up with someone's weight on you let alone with wounds. Yet she didn't feel most of the pain. Looking her at her fist she saw a glow. Why was she holding a jewel and why did she feel like she remembered it from somewhere.  
  
"This doesn't belong to you thief." seethed Kikyo as she snatched the jewel from the girl.  
  
Bitch.  
  
Inuyasha walked up towards them as the crowd faded away. Sango was helping Kouga get Kagome on his back since the wounded girl. As the two youkai passed each other, growls were exchanged. Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha as the remaining three left.  
  
"I told you she was dangerous." She said  
  
"She's powerful. I don't think she knows how much." The hanyou replied. "Why did the jewel start glowing Kikyo?"  
  
Kikyo appearance slightly turned angry, she had hoped he didn't noticed, "It sensed I was in danger and protected me from the more dangerous wounds."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her form. She was covered indirt and scrapes covered her. "Here." He bent down and tried to pick Kikyo up  
  
"What are you doing?" she replied.  
  
"I'm going to take you home."  
  
Her face frowned slightly. "Don't be so primitive. I have a car. I'll drive."  
  
The two walked to the driveway until she was in the car.  
  
"I want you to get rid of her Inuyasha." She said as she adjusted her rearview mirror. "You saw how she tried to hurt you. How she tried to hurt me."  
  
"Alright."  
  
As she drove off Kikyo's frown returned. Her hanyou still clinged to his instincts and savage-like traditions. She'll change that. She won't have that for a mate. Her frowned darkened. She used one of his words. This was not good.  
  
"Gomen Kikyo" Inuyasha watched until Kikyo's car left. He looked at the Shikon no Tama and then to the nurse's window where Kagome was resting.  
  
"But I have to find something out."  
  
Ok I'm a bit though the next chapter and I think it'll be done by the end of the week. Thank you for your patience. 


	5. those unwanted

Chapter 4: unwanted  
  
I wanted answers. It was as simple as that. Walking up the stairs I felt nervous. Of course I would be nervous! This girl has enough power to blow me to bits with a flick of her finger. It's not like I'm scared of her, it's just that she isn't normal. Before I knew it I was at the door. Why does it seem so difficult to just talk to her? She'll die soon. I'm going to kill her.  
  
Before I entered I heard voices. It was that girl Sango, who was always around Kagome like a bodyguard. I almost growled when I recognized the other voice. That damn wolf Kouga! I never liked him. He always pissed me off. But then if I think about it, everybody does. I almost got caught because I dazed off. Sango left dragging that damn wolf that kept saying he'd never leave her side. What a needy youkai. I watched from my seat on the ceiling holding the opposite walls for support. Sango left not noticing me but Kouga seemed to know how to use the lump on his face called a nose. He had looked up and gave me a face. A face that warned me. Feh, I was stalling.  
  
I waited for them to leave the building until I actually walked in. She sat in her bed. She was looking out the window. All I saw where the sakuras falling. I never knew why everyone was so emotional about them. They're just leaves. Fuck I'm getting off topic again. I almost forgot why I came here. Shikon no Tama is my reason. I looked at the cracked ball then at the girl. It didn't show if she knew I was here so I decided to make sure.  
  
I threw the Shikon no Tama at her.  
  
She caught it without moving then looked at me with an annoyed face. Just what I thought. She wasn't spaced out like she seemed. I walked closer so I could get this over with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga and Sango had bandaged me when I woke up. Sango said I was out only for 15 minutes but I know she was worried. I wanted to talk to her but Kouga was around talking about how girls these days were getting more ruthless every decade. I chuckled but winced a bit because I had bruised my ribs from Kikyo landing on me. I told them I could take care of myself and that they should go home because it was getting late and Sango had to take care of Kohaku. Kouga swore he'd never leave my side, even while being dragged out of the room by Sango. I smiled at my friends. They helped as much as they could.  
  
I turned around to the window to watch the sakura petals fall. I want to be outside right now but I needed to wait until my shoulder cut stopped bleeding. Walking would only make it worse so I was stuck here until I got better or kicked out. It probably was going to be the latter. As I watched I felt something weird in my heart. I kept looking out the window so maybe it would go away. I recognized the aura. Inuyasha. I heard him walk in but I promised myself not to give him any attention. No matter what he does I'm going to look outside because really I didn't feel like fighting a jerk like him. So I guess like any half-witted idiot would do to get his way he threw a crystal ball at me.  
  
I guess he wanted attention real bad.  
  
I caught it and gave him a look hoping to get him to leave. But the dumbass stayed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome stared at the hanyou as he approached but the jewel in her hands finally got the better of her. Kagome moved her attention to the jewel in her hands and watched as it reflected some light. She held the jewel close to her face and a wave of comfort came to her. Her wounds started to heal as the jewel began to glow once more. Inuyasha stopped at her bedside and watched the event. "I was right." He said, "The jewel was reacting to you at the game wasn't it?"  
  
Kagome didn't answer as she concentrated on the warmth. 'I remember this warmth.so long ago.'  
  
"What are you?" he asked  
  
"I'm Kagome." She replied.  
  
"Don't fuck with me. You're a miko aren't you? But why do you smell like a demon? Did you fuck one or something? Or did you kill one and steal his strength?"  
  
The questioned girl's eyes closed a bit fighting back tears. But held back to try and calm down. She stayed silent not wanting to answer the question. The jewel continued to glow as the girl's bandages slowly slipped down her. Inuyasha watched at how her skin was now smooth leaving no marks except for three gashes on her shoulder.  
  
"Where did you get those?" the hanyou asked  
  
Kagome tensed remembering the three gashes, "Didn't you see the game?"  
  
"You don't get gashes on that angle that deep." He responded, "I smelled your blood before you and Kikyo fell."  
  
The girl wasn't so happy being interrogated from the boyfriend of her less then friendly acquaintance. She was ready to go home. Removing the sheet covering her she noticed her clothing was a little less than rags. 'I'll need to go to my lock-' Kagome stopped, seeing Inuyasha holding her bag. "Your friend left it by your bedside." The girl took it from the boy looking at him suspiciously. Taking the hint Inuyasha turned around as Kagome went behind a blind to change. Inuyasha against his will turned around. He saw her silhouette as she changed. A small blush began to rise as he tried to keep his face straight. He had to admit, she had an attractive body but it's not like he'd be saying that out loud about someone meant to die.  
  
When she came out the bruise on her jaw was almost gone. She walked passed him but his voice stopped her.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
Kagome didn't want to face him. 'He wants an answer' the hanyou forced himself to stare at her, willing her to answer. 'fine.'  
  
"I'm not going to ask again, wench," "I'm something unwanted."  
  
Inuyasha mentally gasped. The room seemed to fall still as she continued.  
  
"I'm what my loved ones suffer for, because I'm not supposed to exist."  
  
She turned to face Inuyasha. With a small sad smile she said, "You are the second hanyou I ever knew of. But you're the only live one I know now. So you must now the names they call people like us."  
  
Inuyasha's face though, staying the same showed some surprise and hidden pain began to rise up from the part of his heart he locked away. 'I know the word too well.'  
  
Freak.  
  
Inuyasha looked to see Kagome gone and walking outside towards the bus stop. 'How did she get there so fast.?" He walked to the open window and jumped out and landed ten meters behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Where the hell is this damn bus?!' Kagome looked back Inuyasha who just stood there watching her. 'Why is he still here anyways?' The bus was delaying itself for 20 minutes now and Kagome didn't feel like waiting anymore. With a sigh she turned to her right and began her walk home. To her great annoyance the boy followed. After what seemed like an hour Kagome finally stopped in a park. Her wounds had almost completely healed but she was stilled tired. Leaning up against a tree a wave of nausea flowed through her  
  
"DON'T TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!"  
  
TRAITOR! WHY?!!  
  
Die.  
  
WAKE UP!!! WAKE UP! Oh my god there's so much blood! Don't close your eyes please! You can't leave me!  
  
I never will.  
  
"Wench?" Inuyasha called to the fallen girl. One moment she was leaning for a rest the next she couldn't stop shivering and her eyes her wide open in fear. "Kagome!"  
  
Kagome couldn't stop shivering. She crashed back to reality with such a jolt she was still recovering. 'All those voices, why.?' She looked to see the tree she had leaned against and paled. She remembered this tree and this place. She remembered being thrown in that well while someone tried so hard to protect her.  
  
'I failed them.'  
  
"Kagome?! Look at me!" Inuyasha's voice pulled her from her thoughts. He was shaking her shoulders trying to get her to wake up. "Wench what's wrong with you? Oi I'm talking to you!" Kagome looked straight at him to his shock and suddenly fell into his arms much to the hanyou's surprise. And what a face he had on. 'She's a weird one. First she talk backs to me then totally falls into my arms.' All Inuyasha could do at the moment was watch. Kagome suddenly stopped and pushed him back with a look of fear minutes later, to confuse the poor guy even more. Quickly she stood up and tried to run away but something held her back. Inuyasha's hand was presently gripped to her arm. Kagome was still in a daze and threw what was presently in her hand. Inuyasha felt a dull pierce to his chest and the force pushed him back releasing his grip on the panicked girl. Getting up Inuyasha caught what had been hurdled to his chest and caught sight of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
The forest that Kagome ran into was thicker than she assumed and it took a lot of concentration not to trip over all the roots and shrubs. Kagome had ran the opposite direction of her home so the pursuer wouldn't find her apartment but he would eventually find out if he had already found out where she went to school. The bruise on her rib was making it harder to breathe and run. Within minutes the chase ended as Kagome ran into a small clearing enough for only four bodies maybe to sit in. the pursuer was already ahead of her so there was no point in continuing the run. 'I can't show that I'm scared. He'll take full advantage of that and it'll make it all the more easier for him.'  
  
"Kagome?" the voice sounded more like a taunt, playing with her. The girl looked directly at a branch to her left. She held her wounded arm willing it to heal.  
  
"Kagomeee..?" The voice again played with her. "Oh my poor Kagome, you're shivering. Are you cold?" Within a split second two arms encircled her from no where holding her from the front. "My dear you're hurt" He began to lick her neck. Kagome's eyes squeezed shut as she began to concentrate. The figure's tongue pulled back as the contact with the skin made it hiss. He merely smiled "Let me make you better, I'm only trying to help." "Fuck off Jun, I don't need to see you right now." She was thankful of the spell that her mother taught her for making your own skin untouchable to demons. It had come in handy most times but it took a lot of concentration to keep it up just for a few minutes. Where his hands lay however clothing prevented him from coming in contact with her now purifying skin, "when do u need to see me?" The mere sound of her voice sent shivers down her spine, but not the good kind. His black hair and red eyes could make any girl swoon, but Kagome could only frown in disgust at how his smile seemed anything but handsome.  
  
"I never need to see your face Jun, Why the hell are you here. I'm busy."  
  
"You mean with that hanyou?" She could see him grin as he pulled away, he seemed to be getting pretty close to you when I found you.I'd say too close."  
  
"Much like someone else I know?"  
  
Jun frowned and moved away, "I came here to give you a message from my lord," Jun said the word lord with some sarcasm. Kagome faced him with a stern face not wanting to show the fear that surrounded her, "he's say he's waiting for you and that he'll bring some more to retrieve you," He turned to Kagome as he approached her once more, "I'll be glad to retrieve you at your home, but it'll take a little longer for me to bring you to him." Kagome kept her place trying to keep from throwing a purified pebble at him or something. He kept looking at her with dangerous eyes, until he turned around and jumped to a tree. Before left he said, "I'd be careful about getting too close to that hanyou if I were you, you should remember what he does to people who get in his way," with the final words he disappeared into the shadows and away from Kagome's sight. "I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT ASS!" Kagome shouted. Her voice hinted some panic but she wouldn't let herself sink to that level. She waited a few moments to make sure he really was gone. After a few moments passed, Kagome began her long walk home.  
  
------------- BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMM!!!! Ok so this isn't really much of a chapter but the next will have a bit more action to it but it took forever to figure out how this one was going to end. I'm sorry but this seems now like one of the boring chapters. Ok so I'm going to star adding in Miroku and Sango so that they will have more a connection to the plot. Okay see ya soon. Imouto-chan 


End file.
